Please Come Back To Me
by xKeep-Smilingx
Summary: When the thing you most love in the world is in danger, you throw yourself in front of the bullet right? But what if that thing was all you could remember? How do you remember to protect the one you love when you can't even remember who you are? Klaine fanfic. Please review!
1. Metal

Metal

**AN: This is my first fan fiction and if I get good reviews then I will carry on this as a story.**

**Tips and suggestions are always welcomed!**

The smell of burning metal floods my nostrils, and I can taste blood in my mouth. I cannot think. I don't want to think. I don't want to know why my leg and arm are on fire, why my brain is refusing to work. Only one word is in my head and it is the only thing I can hold onto.

Blaine.

I force my eyes open and attempt to see. All around me is smoke and scraps of metal. I am lying on a car door, with my head on concrete.

Blaine.

The name seems to be rocketing around my head, but I can't seem to be able to make sense of it.

Blaine.

A sudden, overwhelming sense of protection washes over me. I need to save him. I try to raise my head and pain shoots through my body. However I ignore. I see an arm flung over my chest in a protective manner.

Blaine.

His head is resting on the concrete almost peacefully. Except that he is covered in blood. I see that the other half of his body is crushed under a pile of metal. I need to free him to free him. Ignoring the excruciating pain, I push myself to my knees and drag myself over to the metal covering his body. I grab the first slab and heave it away from him. The pain is now flooding my body. I can hear the yells of people and sirens in the background. People are coming to help him. they are close now. They'll want me to stop. The pain is getting worse with every second.

"No," I whisper. "Blaine..."

I feel my head crack on the concrete as the darkness closes in.


	2. Knowing

**AN: Yes, I know it's short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer!**

Blaine's POV  
One minute we were talking. Discussing our plans for the future. Our future. Then he stops smiling. His eyes are wide with horror. He says one word.

Blaine.

Then everything seems to go in slow motion. My head turning and seeing the van. The sound of screeching tyres. My body instinctively throwing itself over Kurt. And then...

Darkness.

And now I lie, wherever I am. In hospital I am guessing. The constant beeping noise in the background reminds me of that. I can often hear voices too. Some talking about me. Some talking to me.  
But I can't answer. I know why. I'm in a coma.  
And unable to get out.


	3. Awake

**AN: as promised this chapter is much longer. Thank you to everyone following my story and as always suggestions are welcomed.**

Kurt's POV  
I force my eyes open and daylight hits them powerfully. I blink a couple of times and try to move my head. However, the pain stops it.  
A woman standing at the end of my bed looks up when she hears the rustling. She smiles and says, "good you're awake. You had us worried there for a second." She smiles brightly.  
"Wh...What happened? "  
"You were in a car accident sweetie."  
A car accident? I frown, trying to remember that. But my head feels like it's filled with black, thick fog.  
"What's your name? "  
I frown again. Easy question really and one I should know. But the fog swirls around my head. My empty head.  
"I...I don't know," I stutter.  
Her smile flickers slightly. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll remember in a minute."  
I groan. What is wrong with me? Why can't I remember?  
"My name's Emma, by the way. Now, do you know where you are?"  
"Umm...hospital? Right?"  
The clean white walls, antiseptic smell and Emma's nursing uniform are all dead giveaways.  
"That's right! I'll just go and inform the doctor that you're awake."  
I give a nod and she leaves the room.  
What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything? I strain my brain, forcing the fog to clear. Then something comes back. A word. Something important I can tell. I chant the word over and over again in my head, forcing myself to remember. Then it comes to me. All these other words come popping into my head.

Blaine, steps, love, happy, fear, courage, safe, music, glee, blackbird, kiss, candle, prom, queen, coffee, love again, kiss, sheets, texts, soulmate, disappointment, scared, heart, broken, Kiki, steps, ice, skating, hearts, lots of hearts, love, confusion, hotel, room, bed, kiss, confusion, steps, beetles, table, kiss, car, school, ring, kiss, puppet, red robe, suitcase, love, isle, rings, words, car, car, road, blood, fear...

I start saying them, out loud. I can't forget them. They're all I have left.

"Hey, whoa son, are you ok?" The doctor has arrived.

"Can't forget...can't forget!" I chant.

"Here, sweetie, write it down." A piece of paper and a pen arrive on my lap. I immediately start, scribbling as fast as I can, adding new words as they come to mind. When I'm finished I scan down the list. The words are random, yet they are connected, somehow.

The doctor takes the list from me and skims it quickly. He does not ask me why I thought of these words, he does not ask me anything. He simply gives me back the list and says, "I think that these words will hopefully help you to remember more about yourself. They obviously mean something to you."

I nod, speechless.

"Let's look at this first word. Blaine?"

"Yes," I whisper back. "He...He...I love him," I end up stuttering out.

"Boyfriend?" I hear Emma ask.

"Yes...But it feels like more than that. I...I don't know," I say. I look back at the list. Blaine is the first word on there and it was the first word to pop into my head, before all the others came. "I think that all the other words are linked to him."

"Hang on, can I see the list?" Emma queries.

I hand it over and she reads the words.

"Look at these last ones," she says, eventually. "'love, isle, rings, words, car, car, blood, fear'. It sounds like the ones after car are to do with the crash and..." suddenly she runs out of the room. I and the doctor look at the door for a second before turning our heads and looking at eachother and then back at the door. Emma runs back in with her hand in a fist.

"You were...wearing these...when...you crashed..." she says, breathless. In her hand are two small, perfect rings. One, a simple, gold band. The other, a dainty, silver one, with a diamond.

"Oh, my, Gaga..." I whisper and then I realise what I just said. Gaga? The doctor and Emma, however, seem not to have noticed. I glance back down at the rings and then my list. 'Love, isle, rings, words, car...' Oh...oh! I feel sick. Oh no.

"I'm gonna...gonna..." but I don't finish, because a bucket is suddenly beneath my mouth. I vomit noisily into it. This is disgusting. I have a feeling that I probably did everything I could to stop me from doing this back when...I had memory.

Emma is gently stoking the top of my head, whispering comforting words to me as I pull my head out of the bucket. I feel the tears running down my face as I remember.

I am married. To Blaine. Wherever he is.

**AN: the next chapter will involve Kurt seeing Blaine again and a bit more Blaine POV.**

**Will have up by Thursday!**


	4. Hello, Again

**AN: hi again guys! I am having trouble deciding what happens after this chapter so could really use some help!**

**Should Kurt remember more about his identity before or after seeing Blaine again? And what should he remember?**

**And I am also so so so so so so so sorry for updating later then I said. I promise that I'll have faster updates later!**

**Please review or PM me!**

Ok, so I am married. Married. Ma-ru-ee-d. Oh, crap.

How am I married! Wait, how old even am I? I could only be sixteen for crying out loud! But maybe I'm not. I could be middle aged! What is wrong with me!? And now Emma and the doctor are looking at me as though I'm mad. Oh no, my emotions must be reflecting on my face.

"C...Can I have a drink of water, please," I whisper. My mouth still tastes disgusting.

"Oh, yeah, sure," says Emma and she disappears from the room. I then turn to the doctor.

"Doctor...?"

"Call me Tom, son."

"Tom. Was I...um...travelling alone? When I crashed, I mean?"

He looks at me, with a sympathetic look on his face.

"No. There was another man travelling with you...he too was wearing a ring...a wedding one," he says.

"Can you describe him to me?" I ask, tentatively.

"Black, curly hair, brown eyes, shorter than you, but about the same age. Nineteen or twenty we guessed..." he trails off, as my eyes fill with tears.

"Tha...That's him," I gasp, gulped down air, trying to stop sobbing. "Is...Is he ok?"

"He...He's in a coma. Stable at the moment, but..." he trails off as more tears spurt down my face. I sniff loudly, as Emma walks back in the room, cup of water in her hand.

"Oh, sweetie, are you ok?" she asks, concerned. "Here, take one," she holds out a box of tissues. I take one and dry my eyes. I take a deep breath and then start slowly sipping at the water.

"What's wrong with me?" I finally ask.

"Your physical injuries are, luckily, not severe. You have a broken ankle and sprained wrist and a lot of bruising. However, your mental injuries are different," Tom explains. "You seem to have amnesia. To sum it up, memory loss."

"Will I ever remember...everything?"

"Some do. Some don't. Luckily some people are reminded when they see themselves or family members or friends. Maybe seeing Blaine will jog your memory or maybe even..." he trails off again, not wanting to get my hopes up.

"Here, take this and see if it helps," Emma says, handing me something shiny. A mirror. I am about to see my face. For the first time.

I take a deep breath and look into it. A slim face looks back. He has chestnut brown hair, with a bit of a fringe at the front. He has light blue eyes, high cheekbones and a pale complexion. He is not a stranger. He seems like an old friend I knew when I was younger and I am looking at him now and thinking that he hasn't changed a bit. Yet, at the same time, he's changed so much.

"Can I see Blaine, please?" I say after thirty long seconds.

"Yes, ok," says Tom. "We'll have to take you in a wheelchair. You can't use crutches I'm afraid. Because, of your wrist."

Five minutes later I'm sitting outside a door. Emma opens it and my eyes see a bed. My eyes see him. Blaine.

**Blaine POV**

** How long have I been here? I have no idea. Seems like weeks. Probably only hours. My guess is a day or two. But it's hard to keep track when you only have your thoughts to talk to. Well, more like **_**think**_** to. But, strangely, I don't get bored. I always thought that people in comas must get bored out of their minds with that beeping noise in the background 24/7 and people always talking about them. Always the same stuff to. My condition, what they're doing to help and my chances. Apparently I am 'stable'. Hooray for me. Ok, now I feel I am being insensitive. And now I feel guilty. But it's **_**me **_**in the coma! I can think what I like and no needs to know. Ok, now I'm scared of dying.**

** More people are coming in. What fun! I can hear two, maybe three people.**

** "Blaine," I hear a voice.**

** Oh God. It's Kurt!**


	5. Please

_**AN: Hi again guys! I've just come back from the cinema where I watched 'The Book Thief'. I cried practically through the whole thing, it was so sad. But it was really good so I definitely recommend it to anyone who needs something to watch!**_

_**Anyway, on with the story...**_

**Blaine POV**

**"His heart rate's gone up!" I hear a woman exclaim.**

**Of course it's gone up! My soulmate is in the room! Oh, Kurt, please help me... I need to wake up. I need to see your beautiful blue eyes again. Please God, please let me see his face again. Please.**

**"Blaine," I hear him breathe. "I...I'm holding your hand, honey-" crap, I can't feel-"I can't remember anything. I've got amnesia, or something. We...We were in a crash. A car crash."**

**He can't remember...he can't remember... No... Please let me wake up. Let me help him remember...please, anyone, please!**

**"But, I do remember that I love you. I love you so much, Blaine. And we're gonna get through this. Together. Just wake up. Just...just squeeze my hand. Blaine, just squeeze my hand..."**

**I want to, my angel. God knows, I want to.**

**"It's weird. I feel like I've done this before..."**

**You have. Remember, your dad? Of course, I wasn't there for that but I heard about it from you. And your dad. And our friends. Oh no, our friends! How long have we been here? They must be out of their minds with worry! Oh, wait, we're supposed to be away...**

**"Anyway, I've made a list of words, which connect to my life. If that makes sense?"**

**He reads them out to me. I can see the connection, in every single one of them.**

**"Some of them are a little weird. Like this one. Beetles?" I hear the confusion in his voice.**

**"They're a band." The woman again.**

**"A band?"**

**"Uh huh, they're one of my favourites. And one of your words is blackbird, right?"**

**There's no answer so I assume Kurt is nodding.**

**"That's one of their songs. I have it on my iPod. Come on, you can listen to it."**

**No...No please don't go. **

**"I will be right back. I promise. I love you," he whispers in my ear. "I am kissing your hand Blaine." I hear the sound of his lips on my palm.**

**No, don't go...**

Kurt POV

There are tears in my eyes as Emma wheels me out of the room.

"You ok," she asks. I nod, scared that, if I speak, I won't be able to hold back the sobs any longer. I needed to be strong in there. Strong for Blaine. I don't focus on where we're going. When we stop she takes out a small, rectangular object and starts tapping it.

"Ok, this is the song 'Blackbird', alright?"

I nod and she taps the objects one more time.

Music starts coming from. Beautiful, sweet music. And I recognise it. This music has a very deep and powerful meaning.

"Stop," I command, "take me back to Blaine."

"Kurt?"

"Please...!?"

Two minutes later I am back in Blaine's room .

"Told you I'd be back soon! I...I listened to 'Blackbird' and I instantly recognised it." I grab his hand again and press a kiss to it. "It has something to do with us... I can feel it. So this is for you, Blaine."

And then I open my mouth and start to sing.

_**AN: left you on a cliffhanger then guys! Sorry!**_

_**Will Blaine wake up when he hears Kurt singing? Who knows? I don't even know yet. I am terrible at planning ahead of time. I just make it up as i go along!**_

_**Please please please please please R&R!**_


End file.
